Don't Waste Your Time, I Won't Love You Back
by downwitdursleys
Summary: What happens when you have this crush on a girl who doesn't believe that there is such thing as love? It seems simple enough, (right?) you have to show her that love is real.
1. The Girl Who Just Didn't Care

Don't Waste Your Time, I Won't Love You Chapter One: The Girl Who Just Didn't Care  
  
There she was again, standing on the edge of the platform waiting for the doors to open so she could go onto the train. Long dirty blonde hair, and the biggest brown eyes that anyone had at Hogwarts. She seemed like the perfect candidate for any guy, and then there was her flaw. This girl that someone thought was so beautiful was a loner. She'd sit in the common room and read, never talking to anyone never saying a word. Most might find this a bit odd for a sixteen-year-old to be doing, but if you confronted her in any manor she would simply get up and walk away. Never did this girl care what people thought about her, and that Harry gave her a lot of credit for.  
  
"Come on we are going to be late," the profound speaking Hermione Granger tapped both Harry and Ron on the shoulder with her newly polished wand.  
  
For a spilt second Harry took his eyes off the girl and turned to Hermione to say something, but didn't, as he turned back around the girl was gone.  
  
As Hermione went up ahead Ron pulled Harry back, "don't tell me your still on about that girl Harry?"  
  
"Faryn?"  
  
Ron's eyebrows narrowed, "whatever that girls name is. Come on every girl would throw themselves at you, and you just so happened to pick the one that is a mute."  
  
Ron pulled the edge of Harry's sleeve back towards him as he hissed, "did you hear me?"  
  
He pulled away from his friend, dusted off his shirt and walked back onto the train, "no I didn't hear you."  
  
"You actually think you have a chance with her," Ron grinned as he caught up with Harry who was a couple of yards ahead of him. "That would be the day, Harry she's one of those people that will never get married never have a date to a school dance."  
  
Harry shot quickly back around, "leave her alone, you don't know her."  
  
"And neither do you," Ron retorted in a high-pitched voice because Harry's trolley purposely ran over his foot.  
  
"I'm not arguing about this with you," Harry snapped in a tone that was rarely heard from him.  
  
"As a friend I don't want you to get hurt," Ron began rubbing his foot, "whether you like it or not you'll never have her!!"  
  
Harry didn't want to hear that, "shut up," he muttered as he pressed on towards the train to get a good compartment before all the cabins were taken up once again like last year, a memory no one wanted to re-live.  
  
Ron just shook his head as he grabbed the panel of the train to help him up into it and left his trolley with the guard outside so they would put it away. 


	2. No Such Thing As Love

Don't Waste Your Time, I Won't Love You Chapter 2: No Such Thing As Love  
  
That night Hermione and Ron were still at the feast along with everyone else in the castle except Harry, he really didn't feel that hungry, so he simply went back to the common room to sit by the fire and watch the stars pass by the castle. This became one of his favorite pastimes last year, fifth year, when he felt like he needed to be alone.  
  
As he walked into the common room and passed the Fat Lady he heard no noise, which made him think that he was alone. Harry plopped down on the closest couch to the fire and looked up, Faryn was sitting across from him with her nose stuck in a book reading it without any hesitation to the world around her.  
  
Harry squinted his eyes to see the label on the book, but he couldn't quite make it out, her long fingers were covering every inch of it.  
  
"Hi," he said causally hoping she would answer back.  
  
Faryn lifted her head up and looked straight at Harry with her huge brown eyes burrowing into him. It almost looked like she didn't think that she was actually addressed by him.  
  
When she didn't answer Harry moved onward with the conversation, "what are you reading?"  
  
She looked as though she took a deep breath. Faryn did something that no one thought she could have done, "I don't think it would be anything that would interest you."  
  
Harry got up off his couch and went over to her and looked at the back of the book, "My Everything by Maddie Crovake," he read out loud, "a love story."  
  
She quickly closed the book, "I guess, it's filled with great characters though it too good to be real."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"  
  
Faryn broke out into a smile, "you actually think there is such thing as a perfect romance, hold on do you think there is such thing as a romance?"  
  
It was almost hilarious in a sense, "of course there is such thing as love."  
  
Faryn got up off the couch, grabbed her book and headed up the stairs. "Sure their is," she said sarcastically as she turned back around.  
  
Harry sat back down in his chair; she didn't think there was such thing as love. How could she not believe there was such thing as love, of course there was such thing as love. He was too deep into his own thoughts to notice that Hermione and Ron were sitting next to him trying to get his attention.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Earth to Harry, come in Mr. Potter," Hermione said slowly as she waved her hand in front of her face. "God I haven't said that since the third grade."  
  
"Oh hi," he finally came too. "I have to talk to you guys, privately."  
  
"Okay what did you want to talk about?" Hermione questioned him as she sat down on Ron's bed, making herself at home.  
  
Harry just stood against the wall, "okay, it's a long story but I need your help."  
  
"Okay I'm listening."  
  
"Dammit Harry if it's about that bloody Faryn I am gonna," Ron's face went cold.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach, "what is it Harry."  
  
"I was talking to her," he began, "and I asked her what she was reading, and she answered me." Ron looked shocked. "It was a love story, and I asked her if she liked it."  
  
"Not to bother you Harry but I'm a bit tired can you hurry this up," Ron snarled, he really didn't want to be involved with this conversation.  
  
"Can this wait till morning?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her eyes. When Harry nodded she left and Ron went straight to sleep leaving Harry to think what he was going to do to convince her that it was real. The only sound that you could hear was a door slowly shut. 


	3. How To Make Someone Interested

Don't Waste Your Time, I Won't Love You Chapter 3: How To Make A Person Interested  
  
Harry tried to peel open his eyes but the sunlight was too strong, he turned over on his side and looked around to see if anyone was still there on the bright Saturday morning, there was not a soul. When he went to reach for his glasses he noticed there was a piece of parchment next to them.  
  
Harry,  
  
during dinner last night Ron explained to me about Faryn, please let me say I am a bit shocked that you would go for someone like that. I do not mean it in a bad way though. About the whole reading a book thing, I still don't clearly understand what it has to do with everything, but I think this idea will work for almost everything. It's rather simple Harry; if you want to talk with her you have to find something that you two have in common with each other, read the book. Trust me, in the end you two could talk about it.  
  
Just willing to help,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry put down the letter, "read it," he said out loud, "that's it."  
  
Harry went down the stairs to the common room to go meet up with Hermione and Ron whom were sitting playing a game of chess. "Morning," he said out of breath.  
  
Ron didn't pay attention; he was in the middle of what seemed to be a very important move.  
  
Hermione on the other hand graciously said hi to Harry and asked him if she had gotten the note that she had sent that morning.  
  
"Yea I did," Harry mentioned in a low tone so Ron wouldn't loose his concentration, "but where am I supposed to get this book, I mean it's a muggle author."  
  
"I have a copy in my bedroom that I had my parents owl last night, I think it should be there now, let me just finish this game and I'll go get it." Hermione was truly a live saver, she had thought of everything to perfectly, without a fault. 


End file.
